Cullen's Gilroy
by copperbrown
Summary: This one-shot is adapted from the movie 'Ocean 13'. I borrowed the character of Lenny Pepperidge, Abigail and a few other characters and put them into my story. Some of the dialogues were taken straight from the movie itself, and the rest were my own.


ALL OF TWILIGHT RELATED THINGS BELONGS TO SMEYER. ALL THINGS RELATED TO OCEAN 13 BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER.

THREE YEARS AGO.

The dimly lit narrow lane between the seats was trudged by him slowly, as he made his way to where the man was sitting comfortably with headphone attached to his ears, and thick, black fabric across his eyes.

Edward cleared his throat, and immediately glancing around to see if his action has awoken any other passengers aside from the one he wanted to talk to. Satisfied that all of them were indeed sleeping or fixated with the small screen in front of them, he extended a hand and hesitantly shakes the man's shoulder, quickly retrieving it back as soon as he stirred.

The man pull up the black fabric, blinking rapidly at the changes of light, trying to focus his gaze on the crouching Edward in front of him.

"Hey. Sorry." Edward whispered, stepping back a step when Jasper, who is generally known as J pointed his blue eyes at him.

"What?"

"Uh, can I- can I.." gesturing to the headphone which was still on J's ears, he stuttered over the short speech he had practiced.

J pull the mechanism off so that it was hanging around his neck.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's wrong?" J's eyebrows were pinched together in a scowl.

"I ah- this might not be the perfect time to discuss this, but um- I... I've been thinking that I'd like to play a more important role this time."

"Right." J nodded in response and for him to continue.

"I think I'm ready for that-"

"You think?"

"Yeah. And I was wondering if I could come along to the meeting and help you guys negotiate." Edward explained, while occasionally chewing the remaining of Tic Tacs in his mouth.

"Okay.. It's just a casual meeting with Aro."

"I watched you and Bear really close at that last meeting. I learned plenty." Edward tried to coax, but still keeping a neutral face.

"In my opinion, you're yet to be ready for this."

Edward's heart sank. There goes his so-called prepared speech down the drain. "Okay then. Well-"

"But," J cut him off, holding a finger up. "if you're sure that you're ready... then I can speak with Bear. We can make this happen. But. You got to be sure." his tone held warning. One that Edward shouldn't take lightly.

Edward was taken aback, staring at J as if to gauge the sincerity behind his words.

"Not sure?"

"No, yeah. I am."

"But if I had a question, I could-"

"You'd gimme a call? Anytime."

"Okay. Thanks." a small sigh of relief escaped Edward's lung as the blonde man confirmed it.

Edward stood up to his full height, wincing as the blood flowed back to his limbs. He grinned at J, turning around to walk back to his seat. Changing his mind, he spun to face J who was looking at him expectantly.

"I almost wasn't gonna come over and talk to you." he confessed.

"Then, I'd still be sleeping." came the reply.

*

PRESENT

"We're talking about a secure room, Felix. The diamonds are not kept in merely a box made of glass. The thickness was 2 inch, and made to endure concussion, wired with pressure sensitive, nine digit coded alarm." J leaned on the headrest of the sofa, arms akimbo, while trying to reason with Felix.

"Piece of cake. Kill the power to the hotel. Went well for you before." the man wearing suit replied, watching with rapt attention at the cigar he was lighting.

"Absolute no. Both the case and alarm have their own power supply," Laurent interjected from where he was sitting. "Besides, you don't do the same trick twice. You do different gag. Get creative, man." his words were tinted lightly with a French accent.

"Okay. What'd happen if we don't get the diamonds?" Bear asked.

"Are all your fares in order?" was the reply from Felix.

Bear sighed, standing up from the chair and went to the big flat screen where an image of the diamonds filled case was put on zoom in.

"So, what we'll have to do is get inside the glass case and switch it to its replicas."

A scoff came from the corner of the spacious room. "And pray tell, how are we supposed to get in that room? Black is the only one with access."

"Swan has too."

"She has an access? Then we're in." everyone in the room snapped their heads to where Edward was leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket. It was the first time he has spoken since the past half hour, preferring to listen and observe instead of offering his two cents.

Ten pairs of eyes were looking at him expectantly. Some held amusement, and others were mainly curiosity.

"Swan is a... I believe the term is 'cougar'."

James was the one who breaks the silence with a laugh. A full blown out one.

"Hey. It's not my term. I read it in a magazine." Edward was quick to be on the defensive line, eyes wide.

"Okay. Well, get J on position." said Bear.

"No, no, no. Not J. I'm talking about myself here. I'm in. I was so into the Dallan act that I could be him easily. I am him." he snapped his fingers a few times, proving to his mates how easy it was to became his role.

Looks of incredulity flashed on the faces of his friends, laughing silently at him. Edward turned exasperatedly to the Chinese man in front of him. "Tell them, Eric."

And all the response he gets was a shake of the head.

"What now you don't understand English?" mocked Edward.

Eric spoke something in Cantonese and everybody laughed. He said that idea was ridiculous enough, and now that Edward himself offered to be the man-meat, their mission could end in a disaster.

"I can do it. I'm sure of this." when he was saying this, he looked directly at J.

"Alright Ed. Go get her." turning his body facing James, he said, "give him the accelerator."

"Natural or chemical?"

"I don't need an accelerator."

J ignored him and told James to make it powerful.

Edward sighed, raking his fingers through his hair repeatedly until it stands in various directions. He resembled a person who had just experienced an electric shock.

J's cell phone rang and he answered it, going out of the room to where the reception is clearer. A minute later, he came back, with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Good news from Mexico."

*

1900 P.M.

He stood in front of his hotel bathroom sink, the wide mirror reflecting the image of him in his worn white shirt, holding a forceps close to the left side of his neck.

And the forceps was pinching a thin, very tiny squared white paper. The Gilroy.

The Gilroy is a patch that contains pheromones. One tiny patch was enough to bring a person to their knees in the state of sudden arousal. Literally.

And in order to seduce Bella Swan, Black's secretary, he needs every single help he could get. Not that he wasn't good looking enough or anything. On his best days, he could land himself maybe a couple of women in a matter of a half an hour. But right now, he was dealing with the key to the treasure. He couldn't afford any mistake right now. Everything needs to be perfect.

Edward gently rub the surface of the patch to his skin. From the mirror, he could see goosebumps rising on his skin from the delicate touch. After that, he lighted up his black Zippo and burn the evidence. A hint of fragrance surrounded the confines of the bathroom, and he was beginning to feel the result of the substance itself.

Right now, he feels horny.

Oh yeah, Swan. Spread 'em, baby.

*

The bell to the suite he had rented went off a couple of times. Edward straightened his charcoal gray suit and quickly ran down the stairs two at a time.

At the center of the suite, a small, circular table has already been piled with the props needed for an evening with candle lit dinner. It was all just an icing on the cake to woo the cougar into bed.

Edward took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before opening the door. Cheerful knocks were now beginning to sounded on the ivory door of his suite, alerting him to her impatience. Good. Let her stew outside in anger. It will only lead to a more wild romp in bed.

He opens the door, managing quite a surprised look on his face at the sight of Miss Swan standing there in her carefully bob cut mahogany hair, and her strapless blood red dress.

"Hello, there." he greeted her.

"There are no tomorrows, Mr. Dallan." her expression was serious, very business-like.

That was when it happened.

The pheromone patch reacted with Edward's body heat and it begins to exude its powerful scent. It travels in waves in Bella's direction, and hit the jackpot when she breaths in the air. He knows that it was working when Bella's nostrils flared slightly and her pupils were dilated.

Instantly, Miss Bella Swan changes into a hungry cougar that was about to pounce on a victim. And in this case, the said victim was him. Just like the way he planned it.

Bella staggered back a few steps on her six inch heels, holding on to the door knob for support, all the while maintaining a steady, lustful eye contact with Edward.

Still in daze, she walks into the widely open door, accidently brushing the front of her dress on the lapels of his jacket, A hiss came from her as her nipples tighten and her breasts began to ripen.

"Just Mark, if you please." Edward whispered, before closing the door and did the bolt.

He watched as Bella tried to stabilize herself while walking around his suite, hands clutching tightly to her small, matching purse.

"I need this room." she started. Her voice was weak, husky with lust.

Edward chose to not reply, instead he follows her closely around, with a hand almost to the small of her back, in case she falls.

"I gave Mr. Chong-" she blinks when she realized her mistake at the name.

"Mr. Lee, a chance."

As if her body couldn't handle the weight anymore, she leans down, a little out of breath. Her chest were heaving, the two smooth, milky mounds were taunting him, beckoning him nearer. Edward did the same as well, his face was separated less than an inch from her neck. He could see the faint, fast pulse of her heart beats, the smell of her citrus scented perfume was amazing.

When Bella saw - or, rather smelled, how close he was, she retracted back, moving out of his way.

"I need the Asian villas. All of the villas." she edged to the wall, steadying herself.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell that to Mr. Lee himself." judging by his voice, she could tell that he was near her. Very. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck, and her body reacted to it by leaning towards him unconsciously.

Bella dragged her head back, the fine ends of her hair tickled his nose, the fragrance of a flower he couldn't put a name on filled his sense. Catching him of guard, she quickly pulled back, clearly fighting her body's needs. He wanted to back her against the wall, to trap her there so that she could feel how aroused he had become.

A part of him knew that she wasn't the only one who craved the release. He was too. But the only difference was, she was under the influence of the pheromone patch, and he isn't. He was affected by her presence, her smell, and everything that she is.

As fast as her two, unresponsive feet could, she dragged them away from him. To where the air was undiluted by his scent. He made her crazy with needs. In frustration at herself, she harshly slapped her thigh, her voice was shaky as she replied to his suggestion.

"I would. I would. Because, uh-, the last time we spoke, he was quite rude to me." as she tells him this, he walked over to her, facing her. Due to her extreme high heels, her eyes were the same level as his. A little more to the left, and their lips will meet. Edward moved to cover the gap between them when she turned away in time.

"You'll find him somewhere between the cashier's cage and the high stakes room. The mood to play suddenly hit him when he was about to eat." lifting the cool bottle of wine from the bucket, Edward nonchalantly explain to her, enjoying the sight of the two aroused peaks of her nipples. God, he could feel the saliva pooled in his mouth at the thought of sucking them like a newborn.

He was standing too close for her liking again, until she had to resort to breath in through her mouth. It was too much to bear. Somehow, in her subconscious mind, she still remembers that he was a customer, and nothing could ever - or suppose to happen between them if she values her job. As she does. That was what kept her from jumping his bones from the start.

Clearing her throat, she said, "It just hit him? Just like that?"

Two glasses were filled with wine almost to the brim, before he answer, "Well, I might have encouraged him a little," who would have known that collar bones appeal to him almost as much as boobs do? The sexy curve of her neck was inviting him to sink her teeth into her flesh, to brand her as his.

Now, where did that thought came from? All he had to do was distract her to get access to the diamond room, and maybe... score some in bed... but 'to brand her as his'? Bleh, he sounded like the heroes from the Harlequins' novels now.

"Why would you do that?" her tone of accusation was weak. Even to her ears.

"When you work for a powerful man, sometimes the collar can get a little tight." he murmured.

Green eyes smoldered at her. The light from the fireplace only increased the sensuality of his gaze. Without realizing it, she moved her face to meet his waiting lips. Too close that she was breathing in the same air as his. But as before, she was the one to pull away before it could happen. She hangs on to the remaining of her willpower, so she would not succumb to him.

A small, wary smile grace her lips as she grabs to the wine glass for dear life. Again, she walked away.

What she fail to see was the sultry, triumphant smile on his face.

*

While he was busy seducing the dress off of Bella Swan, his other team members were occupied with their respective tasks.

Laurent finished off his work underground, peeled off his blue jumper and handed it over to Quil. Embry brought his own suit and waved goodbye to the French man as he bid them luck.

Somewhere in the hotel, all the important players raised their finest Japanese sake glasses skyward as Ephraim Black, the owner of the hotel himself tossed them a welcome back celebration drink. Bear hid his victorious smile behind his glass, wincing slightly at the taste.

From where he was standing at one of the table, Garrett turned to face the direction where he knew James was looking and raised his sunglasses. James imitated the motion with a nod of his head.

"James Hunter? FBI." James turned when his name was being said out loud, a deer caught in the headlights expression was clear on his face. An FBI badge was flashed to his face.

"We've got all the exits closed. You got nowhere to go. Don't be stupid." the agent in charge pushed him facing the table, cuffed his wrists and pulled him up harshly.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here?" Ephraim ran down the stairs, escorted by two burly men at his side.

"You've been breached. We've had him under surveillance for quite a long time. He rigs the sheets."

"He rigs them?" Disbelief colored Ephraim's tone.

"We've been in touch with his company and we were told that his background information was bogus."

"How many machines he managed to get his filthy hands on?"

"I'm not sure."

"If he rigs machines, that means, he's working with players."

"We know he's involved with a few other people. We just don't know who. Yet." the agent who replied had an edge to him. His hazel eyes showed his determination in catching all of the suspects in action.

Not done with his speech, he continues, "If you see anything that looks the slightest bit unusual, give us a call."

"You bet I will." came Ephraim's response. Turning his deadly eyes to James, who cowered in shame, he sneered, "This is not over. I'm pressing charges. Get it? Now remove him from here."

Walking away, he told his men to check the fingerprints left by James on the shuffle machine. He needed all the name of the criminal associates ASAP.

*

Back to the suite.

The bottle of wine and their empty glasses were left abandoned on the tea table. Candles were flickering all over the place, adding more to the sensual air to the evening.

His planned played out very well. But one thing that he failed to take notice was his own sex drive.

And now, as the excited woman begins to pepper him with small bites and kisses, he couldn't help but drown in the feel of her.

Earlier, she had let him unzipped the back of her dress, letting the fabric pool around her waist. What he didn't expect was the tides of hunger he felt when his eyes fall on the soft mounds. He wanted to bury his face into them, and at the same time he wanted to know what those rosy nipples tasted like.

"Really? Strawberries turn you on?" he echoed what she whispered in his ear. All he gets in response was a girlish giggle and a nod.

Bella was kneeling behind him on the couch, when she decided to throw caution to the wind and started to trail her hands downward. To where the real prize lay erect in the tight confine of his dress pants.

Alarmed, Edward catches her wrists in his hands and somehow managed to turn her around so that she was sitting in his lap. He gathered her in his arms, chuckling as she whimpered when his jacket rubbed her nipples in a very torturous way.

"No. Not here. I could lose my job." he whispered, brushing his lips to her swollen, pink ones.

"Doesn't the thought of getting caught appeal to you?" she whispered huskily, eyes hooded. She wrestled her wrists away from his clutch and tried desperately to unbutton his shirt. She was panting, her bare breasts were heaving. All thoughts of her job in jeopardy were pushed aside, taking place at the deepest corner of her mind.

"No, no. I couldn't do it in his villa. He'll know. Is there another room?"

Now was the perfect time to unleash his plan. Her desperation to get into his pants could attest to that.

"Somewhere we can be alone. Somewhere where I can fuck you until you scream so loud that the whole hotel could hear you," he coaxed softly, nipping at her earlobe gently.

Bella was in a situation where anything else doesn't matter except for the Adonis look alike in front of her. She would do anything to get him to herself for tonight. Even if that includes in endangering her job.

"Okay. Come with me."

*

THE DIAMOND ROOM

"Wow! Exquisite." he muttered under his breath when finally the door opened, revealing a huge glass box filled with said diamonds.

"What is? The diamonds or me?" this is obviously a trick question.

"Both. Of course."

While she heads to the direction of the bar, he unsnapped the timer from his wrist, fastening it to the bottom of the case. Another one was put at the other side of the case.

In a breathy moan, she exclaimed that they wouldn't be needing the security cameras for what they will be doing next. Edward smiled wickedly at her, playing his part perfectly.

"Not unless you want to watch the playback."

Unknown to them, somebody was watching every movement they made in the room. The man tsked at the smooth job which Edward has done. He has to admit, albeit reluctantly, that Edward has managed to play his part well, no doubt from years under the practice of Emmett and Jasper.

A ringing of phone came from Bella's purse. Edward snatched it from her before she gets to snap it open. A playful grin plays at his lips, his eyes were promising her a lot of good things to come, if she behaves.

"No phones allowed." he switched off the machinery, shoving it back into the purse.

"But only Black has the number. There must be something important-"

"Pick a choose. Me, or Black."

Edward challenged her with his unwavering stare, noticing the stiffening of her shoulder, the blatant hesitation in her eyes.

She knows what she should do, but her traitorous body craved the man in front of her badly.

Unwilling to back off that easily, she said, "I could always make you give that back to me." her dress was still unzipped, and she dropped the hem off, using her assets as a way to lure him.

"You could try." he whispered back throatily with a groan. The cool air in the room effectively puckered the rosy nipples, looking as delicious as ever.

Getting a hold of himself, he forced his eyes away from the tempting sight of her and asked if she has any wine at the back. With a lustful smile, she bends down to retrieve the bottle of wine.

Not wasting anymore time, Edward again unsnapped a timer from his arm, attached it to the glass case and stood up in time.

"Ch teau de Camp?"

"As long as it's not '73"

*

The computer revealed that the fingerprints on the shuffle matched the fingerprint of a criminal they had in the database. A picture of James appeared on the screen.

Satisfied, the security guard began punching in 'SEARCH FOR KNOWN ASSOCIATES'

Eleven pictures of men emerged on the screen and James was one of them. Along with him, the rest of the members of McCarthy appeared as well.

"Send that to Black's office."

With a nod, an instruction was typed into the engine. 'UPLOAD TO JBLACK'.

*  
Back to The Diamond Room

"It's over. Now, where were we?"

Bella brought one of his hand to her breast for an answer, delighting in the widening of his eyes and the fast pace of her breath. Good. It proves that she could still affect men with her body.

Edward pluck the ripe nipple, chuckling at the moans and whimpers he had gotten from her. Unable to resist it any longer and to hell with his mission, he bends his head down and replace his fingers with his warm, wet mouth. Bella's moans intensified.

He liked how responsive she is to his touch, even if she didn't say it aloud, her body made an honest statement. She wanted him. Badly.

Now, if only the circumstances were different. If only they met through their friends and not under this mission to bring Black down. Everything would be easier. He doesn't have to risk his job, and she hers. He wouldn't have felt guilty for lying to her face.

Pushing her flat on the couch, he covered her bare body with his clothed one. Feeling every soft curves, her mounds, the warmth of her body.

He knew he was falling for her.

Overcome with emotions, he buried his face into the valley of her breasts. There, it smells of powder, and the essence of her itself.  
"Please... Mark. Please.." she drags his face upwards to her, closing her mouth over his. Their tongue began their own mating dance, caressing each other's mouth, swallowing the moans and groans emitted by the other person.

Mouth still attached, Bella slipped her hands in between them and fumbles with the button and the zipper on his pants. Realizing what she was about to do, he lifts himself off of her, enough to give her space to work her fingers around. A small cry of triumph came from her when she managed to did just that, earning an amused chuckle from Edward.

"Commando? Were you expecting anyone, Mr. Dallan?" she asked huskily, taking him out from the confines of his pants, his small hands wrapped around him, or tried to anyway.

"Nuh-uh. Just for an easy access."

"Easy access?"

"Yeah. Slot B, slot A. If you get what I mean." he grinned when she rolled her eyes in response.

"Condoms?"

"Pill."

"Good. Spread 'em, baby."  
Bella widens her thighs to occupy the width of his body. The tendons in her thighs were straining. Edward rubs his cock up and down her opening, purposefully avoiding contact with her clit, teasingly dipping into her canal a couple of times, to see if she was ready.

He groans in carnal need when he discovered how wet she was. Without further ado, he slammed himself into her tight canal, loving the way her muscles tried to deny the intrusion of his manhood.

They moaned in unison as Edward went balls deep into her. He stays still for a second, relishing in the warmth of her hugging around him. Covering her with his huge body, he wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on so tight to her that he knew he's going to leave some bruises.

"More."

He did just that. Thrusting into her as fast and as deep as he could, and he still couldn't get enough of her.

"How 'slam' the hell 'slam' can you be 'slam' so tight?"

"Kegels."  
"Talk less. Move more." she demanded, digging her blunt nails to his biceps, where she was holding on for support.

"More? Like this?" something seemed to snap from the inside of him. Maybe the fact that he wouldn't get to see her after the mission is done. Or maybe because he knew that she was unattainable, made him want to claim her. For tonight. Just for tonight.

"Like this?" he weaved in a hand between them, locating her clit easily and pinch it gently, before rubbing circles on it.

"Ma-rk!!! I'm coming!!" she all but shouted. Her canal walls clenched around him, coaxing him into release as well.

That was when fate decided to give them a surprise visit.

"Hold it right there! FBI!"

"Holy shit!" he cursed. Taking his jacket from the floor, he covers Bella's naked form and quickly put himself back into his pants, grimacing inwardly at the residue of their lovemaking. It was sticky, and no doubt would be uncomfortable as hell.

"Ken?" Bella's gaze shifted from the two men armed with guns at the door to Mark. She clutched the jacket tightly to herself, blushing furiously.

"This man, Mark Dallan, a.k.a Gordon Houston, a.k.a Big Mike is a criminal." the same agent who had arrested James was now cuffing Edward's wrists.

"Please cover yourself up, ma'am. We'll turn around." the other agent instructed and all of them turned away as Bella fought with her tight dress.

"Are you decent, ma'am?"

"Yes." Bella answered shakily, wrapping Edward's jacket around herself.

"He was gonna drug you and replace the real diamond, with this." Edward's dress shirt was ripped open, the ivory buttons flew around, bouncing off on the floor.

"Oh my God." no wonder he refused to let her open his shirt. Always distracting her with kisses when she tried to unbutton the shirt.

"Oh my god. I am so finished." she mutters under her breath, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't let that bother you. He's a professional in this. And also seducing women of a... certain age."

"If Black hears about this, I am screwed." raking her fingers through her hair, Bella looked lost and small. Fragile.

"I'll be delicate in my report. Get her statement."

"Thank you."

*  
The lift slides open, and the three men went inside. The shorter of the three pushed the button that will bring them to the top floor of the hotel building. No words were spoken as the fake cuffs around his wrists were shrugged off, or when he handed it back to his father's waiting hand.

"I'm glad your mother didn't have to see that."

"I'm not in the mood for that, Dad. Later."

"How was it, man? Tight or loose?" Jasper piped in from behind.

"Shut up, J."

"Hey, you just got laid. How can you- Oh! You didn't get to come just now? Sorry man, bad timing." a muffled snicker was heard in the small space.

"Fuck off."

* * *

If you like/hate it, please review. I would like to know your opinions. Thank you. =)


End file.
